1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of connectors, and more particularly, to connectors with a simple structure, low manufacturing cost, capable of providing a variety of ways of connections, and capable of providing output in multiple directions.
2. Background
Connectors are components that provide connection and isolation functions among electrical or battery terminals. As connectors can be applied in extensive fields, such as transportation, communication, network, information technology (IT), medical care, and household electrical appliances, connectors have numerous different types. Moreover, one type of connector may be vastly different from another type of connector in structure.
Connectors are also basic components of complete lithium battery packs, battery cabinets, and battery systems for electric automobiles. Because different battery packs may have different ways and directions of connections, connectors are required to be able to provide a variety of ways of connections and, at the same time, to provide output in multiple directions, so as to be adapted to various circumstances and expand the application range of the connectors.
Conventional connectors, however, do not meet the above-mentioned requirements. They can only provide one way of connection, for example, only provide a cable connection, or only provide a busbar connection. It can be difficult to perfectly integrate several different ways of connection. Moreover, conventional connectors can only achieve output in one direction. As a result, the application range of the conventional connectors has been greatly restricted. Meanwhile, conventional connectors further have drawbacks of complex structure and high manufacturing cost.
In light of this, it is indeed necessary to provide a connector with simple structure, low manufacturing cost, capable of providing a variety of ways of connections, and capable of providing output in multiple directions.